True Love's First Bite
by TheOtakuKnight
Summary: This pairing is way too unnoticed. But anyways. Shiki is OOC, but can you blame me? He hardly shows emotion! So there's one warning for you. This revolves around these two in a bath...YAY! The characters and the show aren't mine, blah blah blah. (The relationship between the two is only covered lightly. So its...Light smut, I guess.) Yaoi forever! Read and enjoy!


**This story takes place in the Moon Dorm. A dorm meant for the rich and beautiful vampires at Cross Academy. So with that said, how about we start in a more specific location? That location being Shiki and Ichijo's room. . . .**

Ichijo: *sigh*

He lightly tapped on the bathroom door. His roommate had been in the bath for...a little over an hour now. It was already 11:00p.m and he just wanted to take a nice, refreshing bath before going to bed. **What more could a guy ask for?**

When his roommate didn't answer, he decided to go ahead and open the door. **I mean, what's the harm in that? They're both boys anyways. What could Shiki have that he didn't?**

He peeked inside to see the bathroom covered with bubbles!

Ichijo: Shiki? Are you in here?

He cautiously stepped into the bathroom, immediately getting covered with bubbles.

Ichijou: Shiki? Shiki are you-

Someone grabbed him from behind and wrapped their arms around his waist.

Shiki: What took you so long? I've been drowning my ass in bubbles for the past half hour. And where were you?

Ichijo: I was in the room waiting for you. But that's not the point here. Why are you holding onto me so tightly?

He tried to pry Shiki off but to no avail.

Shiki: Let's take a bath together~.

**Alright. Let me stop here for a second. You probably need to know that Shiki and Ichijo have been dating for about 4 months. -I probably should have told you this sooner...- But they never took it past making out, due to the fact that they have to keep their relationship a secret. Who's ever heard of homosexual aristocrats? (Aside from Hikaru and Kaoru. But they don't count. They're in a completely different show.)**

**On with story!**

Ichijo: Ok, but I'm tired. So we'll have to make it quick.

They found their way through the bubbles and climbed into the tub. **And for all you perfectionists. Yes. While on their way, Ichijo took off his clothes. So please don't pester me about this. **

Ichijo eased back into the warm water and rested his head on the wall behind him. He let out a relaxed sigh and drifted into his thoughts. But while doing so, he didn't realize that Shiki was making his move.

Shiki moved closer to Ichijou. He caught himself staring at his boyfriend's _beautiful_ body. **Oh the things that that body could do to him.** Just imagining what could happen got him aroused.

It was time to put his plan into action.

He lowered his head underwater and located his "target". **  
**

He took his "target" into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, enough to snap Ichijo out of his trance.

Ichijo: Shiki? What are you - Ah! S-Shiki! -panting-

This reaction made Shiki very happy. But alas, like any living being without gills, he ran out of breath and had to resurface. He was panting heavily from the lack of breath and his newly found lust.

Shiki hugged Ichijo, with a new plan in mind. He deliberately tilted his head, giving Ichijo an easy access to his neck. Ichijo realized this and brought his nose to the exposed flesh.

He inhaled the _beautiful_ scent of his lover.

Ichijo: You smell like bubbles.

Shiki: I didn't know bubbles had a scent...

Ichijo rolled his eyes a bit before carefully biting into his lover's neck.

**Truth be told, this was Shiki's first bite to the neck. But he ain't gonna lie, it felt pretty damn good.**

He felt Ichijo licking and sucking at his neck, desperately trying to get more of his life energy.

Shiki: -moans- I-Ichijo~! Mngh!

Soon Ichijo felt something hard brush against his thigh. It pleased him to know that this is how pleasurable he could make Shiki feel.

When Ichijo finally pulled away from his neck, he went ahead and inserted a finger inside of Shiki. **They're in a bath. He's wet enough. Pain free. Yay!** This, in turn, made Shiki squirm a little. It made him undeniably happy as well. Ichijo added 2 more fingers to prep him.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his precious Shiki. He couldn't live with himself if he did that!

Shiki: Please- Aah!- Ichi! S-Stop teasing me!

Ichijo: Are you sure you're ready?

Shiki: Aah~! Y-yes! Please hurry!

Ichijo removed his fingers and pushed himself inside of Shiki.

Shiki: Aaah! Ichi! You're so big! Ooh~!

Ichijo replied with a groan. **Remember. They're in a bathtub, so Shiki is on top of Ichijo. Don't want them drowning during sext time.**

Shiki quickly adjusted so he began lifting and dropping himself on his boyfriend's cock. He repeated this process, going faster each time.

Ichijo: Mngh, Shiki!

Shiki: Ichi~! I'm gonna-

His sentence was cut off when he finally came to his climax. Ichijo followed, soon after.

Ichijo: -pant- We're gonna have to clean this up.

Shiki: -pant- Y-yea. I know.

After an hour or two of cleaning up, they collapsed onto their bed and fell asleep.

**Ya know, I don't even think true love's first kiss is as magical...as true love's first bite.**

* * *

Oh gosh. Third one down. But this one, in my opinion, is dirtier than the other ones. Sure, it's shorter. But still. Well, I hoped you like it.

*edit* For ALL you people upset about my side comments in the story...get over it. That's just the way I write.

And someone complained about how I wrote the story like a play. Good Lord, why complain about it? Not trying to be rude, but geez! That's how I write! And I apparently disappointed that person with my story some how... I don't know how that even works.

Lots of stories disappoint me but I don't type that up and tell them! That fucking disappoints the writer of the story! I actually thought about taking this story down because of all the hate comments, but ONE nice review is the ONLY reason I'm keeping this story up.

As you can tell, I'm pissed off. Maybe cause its 3 in the morning and I'm tired. Oh well. Have a nice day/night, readers.

*edit* Now there's TWO completely nice comments! You made my day! THANK YOU! :3


End file.
